A Boy and his Night Fury
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are planning of a way to end the foolish war between vikings and dragons. Will it work out or fail read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**Ch.1**

**(Final Exam)**

In the peaceful cove outside the ruthless village of Berk is a young 13 year old boy by the name of Hiccup H Haddock III and his scaley best friend Toothless the Night Fury both froming a plan to end the foolish war between Vikings and Dragons.

"So Hiccup what's the plan?" Toothless asked in dragonese. Hiccup looked up at his friend and replied. "I'm going to put an end this buddy that way my dad and the village can you guys not as monsters but as friends." Toothless purred loudly at that and nuzzzled Hiccup affectionately. Hiccup chuckled and hugged the dragon tightly. Well bud I'd better get going. Hiccup said.

Toothless nuzzled him,said "Be careful Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled and hugged the dragon again glad someone cared about him."I will buddy I promise." and walked out of the cove and headed back to the village for his final test.

(Toothless POV)

The Night fury watched as his buddy walked back to that idiot village those foolish vikings call Berk and he soon realizied how much the boy meant to him at first he would have glady eaten the boy and now the thought of any harm coming to boy feeled him such rage that he would glady kill those vikings if they ever put Hiccup in danger.

The dragon soon began to dirft off to sleep awitting Hiccup's return.

(Back in Berk)

Hiccup arrived back in village as people began cheering his name. "Hiccup,Hiccup." The crowd cheered. Hiccup sighed and wished he was back in the cove with Toothless and not about to kill a Monstrous Nightmare and then as he was nearing his house Astrid walked up and said "So this your big day Hiccup the day you become a viking." she said.

"Yeah wonderful".Hiccup said sarcastically. "Oh come on Hiccup are worried that your dad will find out about Toothless and banish you to Outcast island." Astrid replied.

Hiccup was about to anwser but then Stoick walked up to him and said. "Hiccup my boy I thought I'd say this but I've never been more proud of you." Hiccup tried to smile but then Astrid said "Ugh sir shouldn't you be gathering the villagers." Stoick looked at her and replied "Of course I will gather eyeryone so they can see my boy become a man." and walked away. "Thanks Astrid." Hiccup said. "No problem Hiccup." and playfully punched him in the arm and walked away.

Hiccup looked at her before walking towards his house thinking about his plan to end the war and worried his dad won't accept it but no matter what happened he would stick by Toothless no matter what.

* * *

**Rate and review.**

**Chapter II will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**The Fight.**

Hiccup enters the dragon arena ready to confront the Monstrous Nightmare and face his father as he enters he hears his dad talking to the villagers.

"Well I can finally show my face in public again" The crowd cheered. "any how would believed that Hiccup went from well the wrost viking in history to scoring first in dragon trainning well I would dub him insane and have him shipped off to Outcast island but no-one is more surprised or more proud then I am today my boy becomes a viking today he becomes one of us." The crowd cheered.

Hiccup sighs wishing his father would just accept him for who he is.

Astrid walks up to him and says. "Be careful with that dragon Hiccup." "It's not the dragon I'm worried about." He replies staring at his father.

"So what are going to do." She says. "Put an end to this I have to try Astrid if something goes wrong make sure they don't find Toothless." He replies. "I will just promise me it won't go wrong." Before Hiccup can anwser Gobber walks in.

"Hiccup it's time knock'em dead" and pats him on the shoulder and leads him into the arena ready to face the dragon.

As Hiccup walks in the arena and entire village is cheering him on and he looks at his father and dawns his helment and grabs and sheild and small knife.

Gobber and Stoick are watching Hiccup and Stoick anwsers "I would have gone for the hammer." Gobber nods and continues to watch the young viking.

Hiccup stares at that door saying "I'm ready and door opens and the flaming reptile bursts out.** Roaring in dragonese "A child they send a child to kill me."**

The dragon landed in front of Hiccup ready to fight. "Go on give it to him!" The crowd shouted.

Hiccup walks slowly towards the dragon.

This human is a strange he hasn't rushed towards me to kill me the dragon thought.

Hiccup put the knife and helment down to show the dragon he's not a threat.

"It's okay i'm not ging to hurt you." Hiccup said holding his hand out.

"Whats he's doing?" someone asked.

"There not what we think they are." Hiccup said softly.

"Stop the fight." Stoick said.

Hiccup continued to tame the dragon showing he wasn't a threat. "I said stop the fight!" Stoick yelled smashing his hammer against the railing.

The noise spoked the dragon and he began to get angry and stared at Hiccup angrly and began to chase the boy.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed.

Hiccup started running trying to get away from the angry reptile. Stoick glared at Hiccup and said "You men get that devil undercontrol I'm going to have a little talk with the traitor.

It only took a few minutes for the vikings to subdue the angry dragon and Stoick grabed Hiccup and said. "Great hall now you and I are going to have a talk traitor.

Astrid,Gobber and the other teens watched as Stoick and the other vikings lead Hiccup into the great hall to decide the boys fate for siding with the dragons.

Astird turned to Gobber and said "What going to happen to Hiccup." Gobber turned to look at her and replied "He could be banished or killed" and walked away leaveing Astrid and the others in shock.

* * *

**What do you think so far.**

**Ch III will be up shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Disowned.**

Hiccup's POV

As Hiccup Haddock waits in the great hall he is worried what was going to happen to him was Astrid going to them where Toothless was and was he going to be banished to Outcast island and be killed by Alvan all these thoughts kept going through his head and then he saw his father and the other villagers walk in.

"Dad I can explain." Hiccup called out. "SILENCE!" Stoick bellowed. Hiccup stood in total shock.

"We had a deal and you betray us." Stoick said in an angry tone. "But there not what we think they are." Hiccup replied.

Outside the great hall Astrid and the other teens were wondering what was going to happen to Hiccup.

"Why would he side with them?" Snotlout asked. "Yeah he's a traitor." Ruff and Tuff said in unison. Fishlegs and Astrid glared at them and Astrid punched Snotlout in the face saying "Do you even hear youself Hiccup our friend now do you guys even care." "Astrid we are only kidding." the twins said in unison and walked away with Sontlout.

Back in the great hall Hiccup is aruging with Stoick.

"Hiccup how can you side with those devils?" Stoick asked.

"There not what we think we think they are." Hiccup replied.

"They have killed hundreds of us." Stoick said.

"And we've killed thousands of them dad please listen to me." Hiccup replied. "NO for betraying us you are here by banished from Berk you can never return.

"But dad." Hiccup said.

"No Hiccup your not a viking and your not my son leave now!" Stoick yelled and pointed towards the door.

Hiccup felt his heart break and saw the look in his fathers eyes total hate and he felt tears welling up in his eyes and just anwsered "goodbye Stoick" and ran out of the great hall and into the forest to get to the only one who cares about him.

Back in Berk

Stoick just informed Gobber that he benished Hiccup Gobber looked at him in shock and walked away to tell the other teens.

How could he be so heartless and ran towards her house the other teens couldn't believe what happened Stoick banishing his own son most of the villege was outraged but the heartless chief didn't care all he cared about was killing every dragon and destorying the nest even if meant disowning his own flesh and blood.

Meanwhile in the forest Hiccup is sobbing completely heart broken at what Stoick did he saw nothing in his eyes he hated the man and the village for the pain they caused him and now the only thing on his mind is to get to his best friend and leave this terrible place.

Hiccup finally neared the cove where his best friend awited his return.

* * *

**Wow that was harsh but in my POV Toothless is a better father or brother to Hiccup then Stoick is anyway next chapter will be up shortly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**Comfort from a Friend.**

Hiccup began running into the forest completely heart broken at what his da- no Stoick and no-one In village seemed to care for all he knew they were they would never see Hiccup the useless and all that was going through his head was reaching his best friend.

Toothless POV

Where is he It's not like him to be this late and I'm wonder If I should go find him. Just then the Night fury began to hear crying and the dragon knew it was Hiccup and he soon saw his friend running towards him.

"Hiccup!" The dragon called out and rushed to his friend.

Hiccup looked at his friend and threw his arms around Toothless in a tight hug and buried his face into the dragons jet black scales.

"Hiccup what hapeened?" The dragon asked.

Hiccup looked up at his friend and anwsered. "I tried to show them that dragons arent what we think they are but Stoick frightened him and after they got the dragon uncontrol Stoick banished me and said I have no son" and continued to sob.

Toothless had never saw the boy so unhappy he growled angrily at Stoick for causing his rider so much pain and he was sick of it he swore to himslef that he would raise the boy as his own hatchling.

"It's okay Hiccup everything will be alright I will never you." Toothless said wrapping his forepaws around Hiccup pulling him into a warm,loving embrace. Hiccup looked into the dragons green eyes and saw comfort,love,friendship he hugged the dragon even tighter.

Toothless nuzzled him and said. "We'll stay here tonight and then head out tomorrow that no-one will come looking for us." Hiccup looked at friend and replied. "Thanks buddy but I'm not worth it." Hiccup you are worth everything to me and I will protet you no matter what." Toothless said.

Hiccup smiled and hugged the dragon again and said "I guess we better head to bed and then get out of here."

Toothless nodded and shifted into a position so they could both be comfortable and Hiccup crawled under the dragons wing for warmth and snuggled against the dragon the dragons heart beat was quickly lulling Hiccup to sleep and he soon fell asleep in the scaley embrace.

Toothless looked at his human friend and made a silent vow to both himself and Hiccup 'I'll protect you no matter what' and soon fell alseep.

* * *

**Wow that was touching Chapter 5 will be up shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**A New Life.**

The next morning Hiccup awoke and noticed Toothless was gone.

"Toothless where are you buddy." Hiccup called out and began look for his scaley friend just then he saw his friend jump down and startled Hiccup.

Hiccup shot the dragon a playful glare and said. "Where were you Toothlees?" The dragon chuckled and replied. "I decided to bring us some breakfest before we leave the island and spit some fish out.

Hiccup chuckled and says. "You I have to cook it first I can't eat it raw." Toothless nodded and set a fire for Hiccup that way he could cook his fish annd after they ate Hiccup hoped on Toothless and they took to the skies and Hiccup whisperd "Goodbye Berk."

Hiccup and Toothless continued to fly for the next few hours searching for a new home but as they felw they entered a bad thunder storm the tunder roared,the lightning flashed all around them and the rain began to come down.

"Toothless we need to find shelter fast." Hiccup called out.

The dragon looked around and he saw a small village in the distance. "Over there Hiccup." The dragon anwserd and Hiccup nodded and they began to fly towards the village.

They began to near the villege and they noticed the villagers and dragons working together.

"Wow bud there working together here!" Hiccup said surprised.

"Yeah." Toothless replied.

When they landed they landed just outside of the village and ran into a small cave before the storm came.

Toothless set a fire to keep Hiccup warm and sat beside his friend. Hiccup smiled and scrathed his friend behind his ears the dragon purred happily and licked Hiccup's cheek and wrapped his wings around the boy to keep him warm and after Hiccup fell asleep Toothless gently nuzzled his friend before falling asleep himself.

The Next Morning.

Toothless and Hiccup woke up and decided to walk to the village to see if they live there.

When the duo made it to the village they saw kids playing with terrible terrors and people riding dragons and Toothless could tell by the look on Hiccup's face that he love it.

"Oh we have guests." A villager said.

Toothless and Hiccup turned around to see the village leader walking up to them Toothless was about to growl at him but Hiccup petted him on the head saying "It's okay bud."

"So who you guys?" The leader asked.

Hiccup anwsered "I'm Hiccup and this is my best friend Toothless."

"It's nice to meet you both now tell me what brings you both here?" The leader asked.

Hiccup anwserd "Well I from a village called Berk where vikings kill dragons and when I shot down Toothless and I decided to set him free and one day I found him in a cove and after I earned his trust we became the best of friends and after giving him back his flight I learned everything my people knew about dragons was completely wrong and on my final test I tried to show Stoick that they are not monsters but he spoked the dragon and after they got the dragon under control he disowned me and banished me from Berk."

The villagers were shocked that a father could do that to his own son.

"Hiccup if you and Toothless want to stay here you are more than welcome?" The leader asked.

Hiccup looked at Toothless and he knew that village would be their new home.

"Sure." Hiccup replied. "Excellent we shall start plans to build you two a house and until it's built you two can sleep in the barn." The leader anwserd.

Hiccup and Toothless followed the leader to the barn Hiccup thanked them and the leader left.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless hugging him tightly the dragon purred happily and said "Looks like we found a new home Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled and replied "Yeah and these people understand me something that Stoick didn't and I'm glad i'll always have you buddy I love you".

Toothless's heart melted at that and he stood on his hind legs wrapping his fore paws around Hiccup hugging him back and replied "I love you too Hiccup always and forever gently nuzzling him.

Hiccup snuggled closer to his dragon and soon fell asleep Toothless smiled happy that he and Hiccup have found a new home.

The-End~

* * *

**Okay guys thats it this fic is finished and thanks for the reviews and PM me if you guys want a sequal. **


End file.
